


波尔查诺与加尔文

by DoughDough



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M, 中学时代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughDough/pseuds/DoughDough
Summary: 在受困于三角函数与加尔文主义的年岁里，Brett Yang终究遇见了可以相伴走完一生的人。也许这旨意来自神与耶和华，也许他本操纵自我命运。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	波尔查诺与加尔文

**Author's Note:**

> *基本现实向  
> *无差  
> *Disclaimer: 我非基督徒，行文中对教义的阐释及其亵渎，首先给看到这篇文章的信徒道歉。并不知晓，也未试图猜测TSV的宗教信仰，这里完全基于两日前视频中Brett提到自己曾去私立中学而展开的想象（顺便夹带我曾在天主教私立中学一年的私货）。  
> *最后一句有受《走马》一文的影响

2005年

这一年对于十三岁的Brett Yang而言最重要的事大概是因为小提琴特长，拿到了John Paul College的全额奖学金。他第一次意识到原来音乐可以拿来换钱。  
被招生简章里的弦乐项目吸引，他完全忘记翻阅要求选修六年数学课和神学课的“学术活动”版页。很快，十三岁的Brett Yang开始常常因为三件事困惑：写不出的神学课习作，系不好的校服领带，以及学不懂的三角函数。

《启示录》里说：“因为你创造了万物，并且万物因你的旨意被创造而存在。“（4:11 ）神父说：“我们现在过的生活、遇见的人、经历的一切，从一出生起便授上帝之意与我们绑定。”Brett不理解，一年前从新西兰搬到澳大利亚，换了人生中的第一把全琴参加比赛，赢了奖学金来私立学校，他一步一走出的路和无形的上帝究竟有何关联。  
神学课的第一篇习作要求学生联系个人经历阐释“预定论”，提出“妈妈是上帝”的Brett被神父要求在告解室约见，他也学会了人生中的第一个宗教性词汇 “sacrilegious”。 

也是连续三周礼拜时被批评仪貌不整被要求课后留堂反省，Brett终于在开学一个月后学会了系领带。

至于三角函数，杨妈妈看见儿子学校圣诞节前寄至家中的成绩单上数学一栏的C+后，开始四处打听数学补习班。在2006年到来的前一天她告诉Brett，秋季开学两周后，每周五放学直接去布里斯班北边的黄老师家里补课。  
“要补到什么时候？”  
“等你能考到A为止。”  
“I hate my life.”  
如果人类是绝对堕落的，为什么不能让三角函数跟他一同堕落呢？

2006年

这一年对于十四岁的Brett Yang而言最重要的事大概是他亲身证明了“预定论”的可行性。  
他在数学补习班里遇见的小男孩又出现了第二天乐团的排练场地，也许这就是课上神父所形容的“神明的定命”、“不可抗拒的恩典”。

“Brett, 你在学校最好的朋友是谁呀？”  
“怎么了？”  
“如果我们在一个学校就好了。开学快一个月了，我一个人也不认识。今天中午我是坐在数学老师的教室里吃完饭的。”  
“那我。。。”到嘴边的话因为讲台上的一声呵斥生生咽了回去，Brett 被叫到黑板上默写Quadratic formula。  
x = (b+-(b^2-4ac)^(1/2))/2a，  
“Si flat, Si flat，”他听见有人在背后轻声呼唤，他赶忙给b加上负号。  
知道他们串通一气的老师，因着实听不懂暗号，只好让其回座位，顺带嘱咐他认真听课不要交头接耳。

“如果我们在一个学校就好了。”Brett看着身边把脑袋埋在臂弯中偷笑的人，心想。

周日下午，他换上衣柜中熨烫平整的深红色校服外套，站在试衣镜前打领带。往日里几十秒可以做好的事，这一刻他迷失在两条丝质布料的纠葛不清间。他赌气一般将领带越系越紧，逐渐向上移动的纽结，抵住开始微微凸起的喉结，窒息感。  
在他感觉自己即将因为缺氧而眩晕的前一刻，杨妈妈看见全身镜前跟领带较劲的儿子，走上前帮他重新整理仿佛因胡乱缠绕已经开始盘根错节的条纹，抚平出现褶皱的领子。

“Brett快一点啦。一会返校迟到了，我可不帮你打电话说谎。”  
“mum，我可以转学去公立学校吗？”  
“瞎想什么呢。”  
脖颈间的压迫感消失，他开始大口呼吸，空气里是杨妈妈身上的香氛气味，甜腻的果香。Brett 揉了揉鼻子。  
他看了一眼琴盒上的Eddy昨日给他的火影忍者贴纸，  
“好吧。”  
如神父所说，神明注定降下恩典以拯救因原罪而“完全败坏”的人，为何在他身上这福祉只奏效了一半？

2008年

十六岁的Brett Yang依然不相信人生而负罪，但是对“自创世纪前上帝已经安排Eddy Chen与他命运交错”的想法不置可否。也是这一年，突然抽条的Eddy，仿佛隔夜的光景就比Brett高出半个头。  
亲戚家办喜事，Brett拗不过杨妈妈的极力推荐，只好接下去婚礼上伴奏的差事，但他拉上了Eddy一起。在更衣间换好燕尾服，站在化妆镜前整理头发，听见Eddy的小声呼唤：  
“Brett，进来帮我一下可以嘛？”  
隔间中的人向他投来求助的目光，黑色的领带歪歪扭扭地垂在胸前，像排骨汤里过分软烂的海带结。他凑上前将几近死结的领带解开，立起他的衬衣领。相距不到十公分，他的目光停留在Eddy上下移动的喉结和下颏须发留下的青色痕迹。

Eddy加速的心跳逐渐覆盖Brett的呼吸声，他温热的鼻息钻入纽扣间的缝隙，透过胸前的皮肤，向更深处沁入。草本薄荷的洗发香波和残留指尖的松香味道盖过婚礼现场的玫瑰花，一整个上午都若游丝萦绕在Eddy鼻尖。自然卷的头发自带柔软的质感，他想低头去蹭Brett毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“好啦。”  
“唔，谢谢。”

初夏的阳光里，小麦色的皮肤透着红晕，室外的五级风吹散了巴哈贝尔的旋律，草坪婚礼的参与者们却丝毫不介意听见随风而逝的d大调。四个小时循环演奏《卡农》后，他们接过酬劳，坐车去市中心一家的新开的珍珠奶茶店。

他们背着小提琴，手捧全糖的原味奶茶，一前一后沿着路缘石走在傍晚的回家路上。  
“我们的婚礼上可千万别再拉《卡农》了。”  
“我们？！”Eddy差点被完整吞下的珍珠噎到。  
“对呀，你的婚礼和我的婚礼。”Brett转念意识到话中的歧义，脸颊泛着粉色的光泽，低下头去“折磨”卡住珍珠的吸管。失去平衡的身体，他踉跄几步，险些绊倒。晚间八时的落日中，Eddy从身后扶住他。隔着早已被汗水濡湿的白色短袖衫，手掌的温度与后腰贴合。

他们出现在对方入夜后的睡梦里，燕尾服，《卡农》，洗发水和松香的味道，教堂席坐间的通道，花窗投射下的彩色光斑，越来越靠近的双唇，和梦醒时分腿间的一片冰凉。  
《以弗所书》中提到“神从创立世界以前，在基督里拣选了我们，”赐下得救的期盼，让日后的我们懂得被救赎也是恩典（1：4）。Brett的世界中原有一座只有一扇窗的高塔，被锈迹斑驳的铁栅栏圈住，纠葛其上的常春藤枝蔓已枯黄。灰色的砖瓦让塔中密不透风，阴暗潮湿的环境最适合储存秘密。Eddy 是看的见、摸得着的福音，把黄金海岸终年不掩息的阳光带入他的生活里，照耀过每一隅。透过枯藤和玻璃窗上的裂缝，照进了光的高塔，轰然倒塌，本属于一个人的秘密，自此被两个人共同呵护。

2009年

很久之前他们就已经不再去黄老师的周五数学补习班。十七岁的Brett在准备大学申请，Eddy十六岁的生活被医学院入学模拟考试塞满。《约翰福音》里说：“凡父所赐给我的人，必到我这里来。”（6:37）倘若他们出现在对方的生命里是上帝的旨意，那何时分离？如果上帝不知道确切时间，他们是否便无需告别？

某个父母双双出远门的周五，Eddy去Brett家吃晚餐。  
Brett趴在书桌边看着Eddy写数学作业，课本上依然有sin(x) 和 cos(x)，但字里行间提及的导数、微分、积分、连续函数的零点定理，已经超出他的理解范围。Eddy盯着图像上两条曲线间的阴影面积发呆，铅笔笔尾的橡皮擦在兔牙的作用下和笔杆几乎分离。  
“Eddy，你知道为什么sine被缩写成sin吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他有罪（sin）。”  
“那为什么cosine的缩写是cos呢？”  
“因为他模仿杀人，是sine 的 cosplay。”  
小臂上立起根根分明的汗毛，他们一阵爆笑。在厨房忙碌的杨妈妈听见房间里的两个男孩笑得像小疯子一样，闻讯赶来，支开捣乱的儿子。  
“Brett，你干嘛，又讲烂笑话。不要打扰Eddy学习啦。”

晚饭后，他们回房间练习次日青年乐团要排练的乐章，贝多芬的《第五号交响曲》。Eddy忽然问道：  
“Brett，你快乐吗？”  
“还可以，你呢？”  
“不快乐，但是会好的，”说着Eddy看向书桌上摊开的一大摞医学考试习题册。

睡前他们坐在后院的台阶上喝着冰箱里剩下的最后两瓶养乐多，  
临近南回归线的深秋夜晚，Eddy脱下自己的外套给身旁紧抱双臂却懒于进屋添衣的人。  
感到肩头多出的分量，Brett发觉比他小一岁的人已经穿比他大一号的衣服。  
“你不冷吗？”  
“你生病了怎么办？”  
最后他们决定一同躲在Eddy宽大外套下。缩成一小团的Brett昂着头，看星星，Eddy想抱抱他，顺势将手搭在他肩上。

“Brett，你知道贝多芬将《第五号交响曲》第一乐章开篇的四个音形容为“命运敲门”的声音。”  
“你相信人之命生来就是被既定的吗？”  
“我信，但我不会停止挣扎，哪怕是徒劳。”他亮晶晶的眼眸与咬住下唇的小兔牙上反射着月光。

《西敏信条》中将基督的救赎与神的恩召限定给部分人，基督也只为这群天选之人受极刑而非众生。如果十六岁的Eddy是他命里的基督，一个人承受两个人的不快乐，Brett欲引一簇火苗将禁锢他的十字架燃至灰烬。当然，这些话他不会告诉神父，也不会用在神学课的习作里。

2010年

十八岁的Brett Yang再也不受困于《圣经》中的阐释和坐标系里没完没了地向左右蠕动的正弦、余弦。可他忽然开始考虑是否需要加入教会、受洗、当一个虔诚的教徒。  
《罗马书》里说“神的恩赐和选召是没有后悔的，”基督的信徒在得救一次后便可永远的到救赎（11.29）。没有学校的每周的礼拜和神学课的每月习作，如果他不再信奉神明的存在，Eddy会不会就此离开他的生活？

进入大学后的第一个月他没有主动联系Eddy。他忙于社交，也害怕考取医学院的Eddy会就此与他分道扬镳。回公寓的路上，他每天路过一个小教堂。通体白色的建筑物，数月前刚粉刷一新的爱奥尼式圆柱，尖塔里传来的整点鸣钟。屹立塔尖之上的十字架被阳光笼罩，像是在召唤，他也却步、想快速逃离。  
第二个月，复活节前一周的周日上午，他坐在教堂里听弥散，裤子口袋里的手机震动两次，一长一短。一个未接来电 和一条短信：  
“Brett，我通过医学院的入学考试了。”

唱诗班歌唱的节奏忽转急促，喉头像被扼住一般，带来的缺氧感让他回想起十四岁时站在落地镜前，顿觉周身的一切宛如枷锁，带给他窒息感。他解开领带，在众目睽睽下推开大门走出教堂。  
“Congratulations !” 

空气里带有树叶腐烂的味道，闻起来像他过去储存秘密的地方。Brett不知道自己是否需要重新建起曾轰然倒塌的高塔，只是这一次他不会给窗户留下位置。

第四个月，他是周末流连欢乐场的party boi，他也醉酒后趴在马桶边呕吐、意兴阑珊，第二天被偏头痛折磨到失去梦想。  
“如果基督是因为在逾越节的筵席贪饮葡萄酒被惩罚该多有戏剧化，”他站在洗手池旁边洗漱边展开亵渎神明的幻想。

走出乐理课期末考场的午后，他接到Eddy的电话。  
“Brooo，我被音乐学院录取了！！明年开始我们合租吧。”  
“Congrats！！！！没问题！”

在受困于三角函数与加尔文主义的年岁里，Brett Yang终究遇见了可以相伴走完一生的人。也许这旨意来自神与耶和华，也许他本操纵自我命运。

又一个Brett醉酒的周六夜晚，他躺在沙发上看着厨房里给他冲蜂蜜水的Eddy说：  
“Bro，我其实挺喜欢三角函数的。”  
“哦？真的吗？为什么？”  
“正弦和余弦的图像向远方无限延伸，微分积分变来变去还是彼此。”  
“就像我们。”  
“对，就像我们，” 他从Eddy手中接过温热的玻璃杯。

如果余生是一个平面直角坐标系，余弦取了自己的微分，正弦加了负号。即使需要做出改变，第一和第四象限的起伏间，他们再也不想经历分别。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *波尔查诺提出证明函数连续性的方法；（连续可导性（即光滑函数）的证明实在找不到是谁提出的，知道答案的LingLing们麻烦评论区告诉我呀）。  
> *加尔文主义主张的《预选说》/《预定论》（predestination）主要包括五点：全然败坏，无条件的拣选，限定的代赎，不可抗拒的恩典，永远的保障。因五点的首字母集合成T.U.L.I.P，这五条教义又被称为“郁金香”之义。   
> *贝多芬的秘书安东·辛德勒在1840年出版的传记里“引用”作曲家的原话将第一乐章的前四个音符解释为”fate knocking on the door“。这种说法在之后被众多音乐学家反对，称其为莫须有、毫无根据。  
> *三角函数求导公式：d/dx sin (x) = cos(x); d/dx cos (x) = -sin(x)


End file.
